And then Life comes back
by The Laughing Platypus
Summary: Life ends. Hope is found. From great sorrow, comes great joy... Emo Dribble turned crackfic. THE TRANSFORMERS ARE TURNED INTO FEMMES! THERE WILL BE SPARKLINGS! SamXBee, BarricadeXIronhide, OCXRatchet, OCxSunny and Sides! WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH.
1. Chapter 1

K, so, I'm one very busy girl. I have a five year old. It's been so long, I've lost the plot on most of my stories. I'm not giving up on them, I'm simply starting something new in hope of getting my muse back in action. This idea came to me while I was cleaning my bathroom. I have a poster on the wall, with a picture of a little girl in a tattered dress, staring up at the sky with her mouth open and her hands reaching out as the rain pours down. The caption says "And then, life comes back". This story, is about life and death. I don't own Transformers. WARNING: Character Death.

**Prologue**

Optimus frowned slightly, looking down at the concerned faces of his worried comrades. He knew they wouldn't understand. The panic in their optics showed it. For a moment, he worried about them. How could he do this to them, after they had just lost so much? But it had to be done. A burden only he could bear. It was the only way. Smiling softly, he reassured them. He knew they would listen. They always did. They followed him without question. He had never understood why.

The prospect of these beautiful beings thinking him infallible weighed on him greatly. It always had. If only they knew the truth. Would he go to the pit for not dashing their faith in him? For letting them believe, he was more then just a simple mech with fears and weakness, just like them? He had to fix his mistake. Ratchet spoke first. Good old Ratchet. He didn't know what he would do without the old medic who would follow him to the pit just to throw something at him for ending up there. The lack of anger in Ratchet's voice was eerie. Almost frightening. For once, Optimus wished the medic would yell at him.

"Have you lost your processor completely? You... You won't survive... Optimus please, I have to advise you against this... It's... "

"Stupid. I know. But it must be done. I'm sorry old friend..."

There was a grunt of pain from beside him. He followed Ratchet's wide optics to see to his amusement, that Ironhide had yanked out his spare power cells and was holding them out. He met the weapons specialist's dimming optics questioningly. They narrowed. His strength. Without Ironhide to lean on, Optimus Prime was fairly sure he would have given up long ago. Ironhide had enough iron will to fuel an entire army and some to spare.

"You'll need the extra juice."

Optimus nodded, taking them and putting them into his extra power core slots, shivering at the burst of energy that flooded through his systems. Ratchet was about to yell. Optimus smiled to himself. Ratchet would yell and Ironhide would yell back, trying to charge his cannons as more then half his systems shut down from power loss. Ratchet would throw something, call them both idiots and threaten to weld them to the floor. Oh how he would miss these two wonderful mech's who had become such a part of his existence. He realized, he had forgotten what life had been like without them by his side. He stopped them. This had to be gotten through. "I need you to promise me something."

They both paused, looking up at him. They would give him their very sparks if he asked it. The thought warmed him. Oh to be loved so. He could not have asked Primus for better friends. There were no beings in existence he trusted more. Bowing his head, he looked down at the little scout that meant more to him then the matrix itself. Poor little Bumblebee. Guilt flooded his processors as he realized what this would do to the youngling. If only there was another way. "Stand by Bumblebee, as you have stood by me. Don't let the world steal his smile."

They both nodded, placing their hands on their sparks as a sign of unbreakable oath.

The little scout looked up, streaks of blue dripping off his chin and Optimus Prime's spark broke. Betrayal. Bumblebee felt betrayed. Why wouldn't he? Optimus had known the minute the matrix had spoken to him that Bumblebee would hate him for what he had to do. That raspy voice cut through him life an energon dagger. So full of sadness. "P...Permission to speak... Sir..."

"Permission granted..."

"I love you... sir"

Optimus looked down into those beautiful blue optics and suddenly he knew without a doubt, that everything was going to be ok. Bumblebee smiled then that brilliant, bright smile that filled him with warmth and threw his arms around him. Stroking the back of that yellow helmet as he had so many times before, he whispered softly. "I love you too Bee...It's going to be alright."

How he wished he could make certain of that. Nodding, Bumblebee pulled back. That was it then. It was time. He smiled at them all, looking at the faces of the mech's who had stood by his side through it all. "Do not grieve. Instead, remember me."

He knew they would. He wished he could be there to comfort them. Sighing heavily, he stepped back, sliding open his chest plate and removing the matrix of leadership. The rush of weakness that followed almost brought him to his knees as the power was sapped from him. The voice in his head immediately spoke and he felt the presence of Primus wrap itself around his core, holding him up. He let it fill him, flowing through his frame without resistance.

"_Are you ready?"_

"_Yes."_

The pain that followed was so intense, it nearly shattered him, tearing through every wire, every bit of data as the matrix came alive. Forcing himself to focus, he shoved his spark into it and the world disappeared in a fog of static. He briefly heard himself screaming, before he found himself floating through a sea of soft blue.

"_It is done"_

"_Will they be alright?"_

"_Yes." _

"_Thank you..."_

With one last shudder, the mighty Optimus Prime faded out of all but the memories of those who held his lifeless, sparkless body, weeping for the loss of one who had been loved. Optimus Prime was dead. But in his burnt, melted hands, lay a glowing cube. Hope for the future had been restored.

Redemption had been found.

The All Spark lived.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so this has officially turned into a crack fic. Yep. This idea is based on a drawing a friend of mine sent me from Deviant Art that shows the autobots as anime chicks. I don't own it. I don't own Transformers. Yeah.

**Six months after the death of Optimus Prime-**

Prime Bee sighed heavily, staring at the cube in his hands. Nothing. Zip. Zulch. Nadda. It wasn't for lack of trying. He wondered if Optimus had ever felt this way. As Prime, the task of coaxing power from the All Spark had fallen to him. He had failed them all.

Optimus wouldn't have failed. Optimus would have been able to coax a spark out of the All Spark. How stupid could they be, expecting him to be even slightly the Prime Optimus had been. He couldn't help it. He burst into tears, clutching the All Spark against him, he simply couldn't be the strong one any more as the pain of his failure crushed his spark under it's weight.

The change was small at first. His optics widened as a tiny tingle shimmered through him. That was the only warning he got before his body was thrown into a violent transformation he had no control over.

Sam was woken from his nap by the most horrible sound he had ever heard. It was a sound that reminded him of Mission City, three years ago, when he had watched a leg-less Bee dragging his broken body across the pavement. It was a scream. A scream of sheer, soul wrenching agony. It was followed by the sound of Ratchet and Ironhide yelling and a loud crash.

He was running before he hit the ground, dashing down the stairs in the direction of the warehouse where he had left Bee. He had been worried about his best friend since the day he had found out Optimus had killed himself to bring back the All Spark.

Something about the perky yellow bot had changed that day. He had some how become more mature, as if something weighed heavily on his shoulders. Sam missed the mischievous, playful Bee he had grown to love, hoping the sorrow of losing Optimus would fade enough to bring him back.The arrival of the twins had helped a bit, but Bee remained melancholy. Now as he crashed through the massive door to the warehouse, he feared he was about to lose his precious Bee forever.

What he saw when he entered the warehouse shocked him into complete silence. Not believing his eyes, he simply stared in awe.

There, sitting in a semi circle, were three naked women. The tallest of the three, an older, broad shouldered black woman with cleavage that would make Pamela Anderson jealous, graying black hair and a jagged scar down her wide, angry face spoke first, her bright blue eyes narrowed as she turned to the smallest of the three.

"Bee. I swear ta Primus... I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

The second oldest, a short, athletic, moderately chested red head with freckles and a stern expression tackled the black woman, trying frantically to prevent her from pounding the life out of the smallest of the three.

A slender, drop dead gorgeous young blonde with small perky breasts, pale skin and very wide blue eyes. The blonde screamed and scrambled to her feet, tripping over herself in an attempt to get away as the furious black woman fought the red head trying to pin her to the floor.

The red head pulled her arm back and brought it down on the black woman's face in a vicious right hook. The black women went silent, staring up at the red head with almost a cocky grin as the red head yelled at her.

"IF YOU DON'T KNOCK IT OFF I SWEAR TO PRIMUS YOUR BOTH GOING TO BE TURNED INTO TOASTERS!"

It only took Sam a moment to realize just who the women were. Three sets of bright blue eyes locked onto him as he hit the floor with a sickening thud, fainting dead away.

He woke to the feel of warm fingertips slapping his cheek and a strong, but gentle female voice speaking through the haze that seemed to have taken over his brain.

"Sam, I need you to wake up."

Groggily he opened his eyes, finding himself face to face with the red headed woman from before, her blue eyes filled with concern. She was wearing one of his large teeshirts and a pair of his jeans, belted at the middle, the pant legs rolled up so they fit her small frame. "Who...?"

The red headed woman sighed and held out a glass of water, which Sam took. "I will explain in a minute. How do you feel?"

"I...I'm ok...I think..."

Just then the sound of a car coming up the road was heard. The red head winced at the sound of gears being abused as the little green Austin Heely Sam had inherited when his parent's had moved to Hawaii the year after Mission City jerked it's way into the garage, being driven by a very pissed off looking red haired super model, who almost hit the corner of the garage slapping the hand of the identical but blonde haired woman in the passenger seat when she reached for the radio.

Sam could hear them bickering over the sound of grinding gears. He was pretty sure the red head wasn't even using the clutch. The red haired woman who had been looking after him buried her face in her hands, rubbing her temples in a clearly exasperated motion as the car finally groaned and stalled, black smoke gushing out the tail pipe.

"After a couple thousand years of being a car, you would think at least one of them would know how to drive..."

Sam could think of nothing to say in response as the red haired woman got up and stalked towards the twins as they stepped out of the car and began an all out cat fight. Sam turned as another, soft sniffle drew his attention across the room, his eyes resting on the young blonde from earlier, who was leaned against the wall, her knees tucked against her chest. She wore only a tee-shirt and a pair of his boxers. Bright blue eyes met his and suddenly he knew without a doubt that she was Bee. A tear slid down her cheek and she hung her head, almost looking ashamed.

"Bee...?"

She looked up at him, her voice soft and slightly raspy.

"I... I'm no use to anyone now... I'm sorry Sam...I was only trying to help and... Oh I've failed!"

As Bumblebee burst into tears, Sam did something he had wanted to do since Mission City. He wrapped his arms around her and held her as she sobbed into his chest, not knowing what else to do.


	3. Chapter 3

My muse is tap dancing on the ceiling! GAH! Ok, chapter 3 of this mess... Then I'll see about putting out another chapter to... I dunno, one of my other fics? This is getting scary...

**Twenty Minutes Later-**

When Sam wrapped his arms around her, Bumblebee thought her spark was going to jump right out of her chest. Sam touching her always did that. Closing her eyes, she leaned against that beautiful warmth that was her Sam, feeling herself calm for the first time since she had lost the only father she had ever known. Sam smiled softly, holding Bee close, relieved when her tears stopped and listened to Ratchet yell.

"YOU SPENT 56 DOLLARS ON TWINKIES?!"

The twins looked at each other, then at the furious medic in front of them and grinned sheepishly.

"We were in a hurry."

"No, Sides was in a hurry. I wanted to stay."

"Only because that guy told you he thought you had nice tits."

"I do have nice tits. My ass isn't half bad either. I can't help it if humans think I'm sexy."

Ratchet turned as Sam and Bee hooted with laughter. If looks could kill, they would have dropped dead. "Oh yes, laugh now. When we all drop offline in a diabetic coma because these slag-headed bolt buckets don't know how to read a nutrition index it won't be so funny."

Sam snorted, trying to stop himself from hyperventilating while Bee choked, trying to muffle her giggles against Sam's chest. "Did you think to check the kitchen? I have food..."

Ratchet stared at Sam for a moment, her eyes widening before she threw her hands up in complete defeat "Of course not. Why the slag would I think of something so blatantly obvious? PRIMUS ALMIGHTY!"

Sam looked up, amazed. "Was that sarcasm?"

Ratchet raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms. "No, that was my brain doing the tango backwards down a flight of stairs into a big pile of duh. Sam, would you and Bee go see about procuring us something to eat and check on Ironhide? That sedative I gave her should be wearing off."

Sunstreaker patted Ratchet on the back, grinning broadly. "Aw Ratchet, you've mastered being a sarcastic ass! We're so proud."

"Unless you want that arm removed and reattached to your forehead with a staple gun, I strongly recommend you and your brother go find something to do that doesn't involve chaos and destruction. NOW."

Sunstreaker's bright blue eyes twinkled.

"Gosh your cute when your angry."

"You think so?"

The twins screamed as Ratchet, finding all of his favorite throwing tools far out of reach, began chasing them across the warehouse, hollering obscenities and threats of bodily harm at the top of her lungs.

Sam grinned and got up, helping Bee to her feet and headed for the house. Sneaking past the loudly snoring Ironhide, who was draped haphazardly across the couch, he lead Bee towards the kitchen.

"Sam..."

Sam turned to look at Bee, frowning at nervous expression on her face. "Whats up Bee?"

Bumblebee stared at the floor, then looked up at the boy that meant so much to her. "I... Uh... It's nothing, never mind."

Sam raised an eyebrow, then shrugged, figuring Bee would talk to him when she was ready and dug through the pantry. "Ha! Prepare to be introduced to one of the greatest American foods ever created!"

Bumblebee looked up at the red and white cans Sam pulled out and set on the counter curiously. "

"Spaghetti-O's?"

"Yep."

THUD! "SLAGGIN CON! I'M GONNA BUST YA A NEW EXHAUST PI...Oh..."

Bumblebee snickered. "I think Ironhide is awake."

"What the slag what hit me?"

Ironhide groaned, leaning against the door jam and rubbing her eyes tiredly. Bumblebee squeaked and ducked behind the counter, big blue eyes wide with fear. Sam smirked and set about putting on a pot of coffee as an odd expression crossed Ironhide's face. "Sam, where's yer bathroom?"

Sam blinked. He hadn't even thought about that! God he hoped Autobot's were potty trained. "Uh... Around the corner, down the hall. Last door on the right... Do you uh...Need any..."

Ironhide smirked and turned, heading down the hall. She called over her shoulder. "I think I can handle it kid, thanks."

Bumblebee's high pitched giggling came from behind the counter as Sam sighed in relief. Bumblebee laughing was the best sound in the world.

Opening the cans and dumping the spaghetti-o's into a pan he looked down at the girl sitting with her back leaned against the kitchen cabnit's, one slender leg tucked against her chest, the other outstretched in front of her.

Bee smirked up at him with those breathtakingly beautiful blue eyes and he looked away as he found his jeans suddenly getting tighter. Staring intently at the stove, he tried not to think about the fact that he had just gotten a hard on from looking at his best friend. For christ sake, girl or not it was still Bee. He almost jumped when he felt a hand on his arm. Looking up he noticed Bee had gotten up and was standing beside him, a look of concern on her face.

"Sam, are you alright?"

"Uh... Yeah, fine..."

It was Bumblebee's turn to raise an eyebrow now. "Sam... "

He stared at the pan on the stove, trying not to blush. "It's nothing Bee. I'm fine."

"Sam, I feel it too."

Sam's head jerked up, eyes widening. Bumblebee was staring at the ground nervously. "W...What?"

Those big blue eyes met his, filled with the same gentle affection that had always been there, even when it was masked by pain. . "A connection. Between us. It's been there since Mission City. It's ok Sam... "

Sam's mind was racing, his heart pounded and his mouth went dry. Bumblebee smiled softly and the tightening of Sam's jeans got worse. God she was beautiful. Bee or not, she was beautiful. A man would have to be castrated not to be affected by her. Shaking his head to clear it, he tried to focus on cooking. This was Bee! A newly human Bee! Not just a pretty face. Bee meant far too much to him to be just a pretty face. He stopped as he suddenly realized what that meant. Looking down at the one person in existence he trusted more then anything he smiled back. "So... Now what?"

Bumblebee chuckled "Are all human males this dense or is it just you?"

Sam tried to think of something to say to that, but he didn't get a chance as Bumblebee wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him close and tenderly locking her lips with his. The world seemed to fall into itself as his brain told him what his heart already knew. He was in love with his best friend.

"Sorry to interrupt, but yer burnin the food."

Bumblebee's blue eyes widened and she pulled back as Sam suddenly noticed the acrid smell of burning Spaghetti-O's and the goofiest grin he had ever seen on Ironhide's face.


	4. Chapter 4

Holy crackers and cheese... HELP ME! I'M TRAPPED IN A CRACK FIC! I can't stop!

**Ok! Names! Yes, I got creative here. **

**Rachel Nightingale- Last name in honor of Florence Nightingale, who was a nurse in the 1800's, an era when women in medicine was unheard of. She was a beacon for women's rights and was famous for her iron will, determination and steadfast compassion. I think it's only fitting that Ratchet should be named in her honor.**

**Irene Hide- Think about it. Duh. Yeah, she's a cop. **

**Sunny Streaker- Duh.**

**Sophie Swipe- Duh.**

**Becky Bee- Think about it. There ya go. **

**By the way! There is now a Cervical Cancer vaccine! Girls, don't risk it. Get vaccinated. Cervical Cancer kills...Being dead sucks. (I'm not a doctor. I am not a replacement for seeing a doctor. I am not qualified to give medical advise... Don't sue me. What I'm saying is go talk to your doctor about it. It could save your life.)**

**3 months later- **

Sam woke to the sound of someone throwing up. Instantly he reached for Bee. Finding the bed next to him vacant, he started to panic. Getting to his feet, he followed the wretching sounds. Opening the bedroom door he found Bee half way down the hall on her hands and knee's, her bright blue eyes wide with fear.

"S...S...Sa...HURRRRRRRK"

Sam winced as Bumblebee threw up all over the hallway floor, tears streaking down her cheeks and knelt beside her, tenderly rubbing her back in an attempt to offer comfort. . "It's gonna be ok Bee..."

"Sam... I... I think I need... R...Ratchet..."

Nodding Sam gently scooped Bee into his arms. Bee curled up, resting her head against his chest with a soft moan, her lashes fluttering as her eyes slid closed. Sam carefully stepped over the pile of throw up on the floor and thought on how ironic this situation was. For the first time ever, he was carrying Bee instead of Bee carrying him.

Ratchet looked up from the thick medical text she was pouring over when they walked into the warehouse. In the three months since they had become "human", the warehouse had been turned into a loft of sorts so that Sam and Bee could have the house to themselves.

Ratchet had even created a human version of her med bay and Ironhide, now legally known as Irene Hide, was working on putting together a weapon collection to fit her new size. They even had a shooting range, where she spent her free time after work. Irene Hide had only been with the LAPD for two months, but she was quickly making a name for herself as a hard core cop.

Ratchet, now legally known as Rachel Nightingale, had managed to by-pass years of schooling and get a medical license, thanks to friends in the government. Sam was grateful that she didn't to be at work for another two hours as he carried Bee in. Pushing aside her studying, Ratchet got to her feet, motioning for Sam to put Bee on the hospital bed in her new med bay. Bee looked up at the doc tiredly.

"What happened?"

"I think I broke my tummy..."

Ratchet smirked and stuck a thermometer in Bee's mouth, missing her scanners terribly as she checked Bee's pulse. Sam watched, worried.

"I think she has a stomach flu Ratch. She was throwing up when I found her..."

"Blood in the vomit?"

"No"

"Fainting or dizziness?"

"No."

Ratchet pulled out the thermometer and looked at it critically.

"Well, I doubt your dying Bee. You do not have a fever and your skin tone is normal. If your only symptom is vomiting, I tend to agree with Sam. Stomach flu is a common illness among humans and it matches your symptoms. Just to be certain, I would like to run some tests."

Ratchet reached into a drawer, pulling out a needle for drawing blood and a cup. "You have a choice Bee. Blood test or urine sample."

"I wanna pee in a cup!"

Sam couldn't help but chuckle at Bee's enthusiastic answer. Bee had never liked needles and had thrown a fit when Ratchet had insisted they all be vaccinated against everything from Measles to Cervical Cancer. Bee grabbed the cup and ran for the bathroom. She emerged moments later, handing Ratchet a now filled cup. Ratchet wrinkled her nose and got to work doing lab work on it. "I'll have the results in one hour. Until I do, make sure you drink lots of fluids and stay in bed. Nothing strenuous and if your symptoms worsen, come see me immediately. Understand?"

"Yes sir... Am I done?"

Ratchet nodded, not looking up from her microscope.

"Sam?"

"Yeah Bee?"

"Will you carry me again?"

Sam smiled, scooping up his Bee and carrying her back to the house. Bumblebee purred, snuggling against her Sam.

**23 minutes later-**

Ratchet looked up from her microscope, grabbing a medical text and thumbing through it, then checking the microscope again. A slow grin crossed her face. "Well I'll be damned."

**CLIFF HANGER! GASP!**


	5. Chapter 5

Officer Irene Hide- Ironhide

Dr. Rachel Nightingale- Ratchet

Sunny Streaker- Sunstreaker. Duh.

Sophie Swipe- Sideswipe

Becky Bee- Bumblebee

Officer Barry Cade- Barricade

Marco- The very sexy, very rich cabana boy Sunstreaker stabs... READ THE STORY.

Dr. Maxwell Sharp- A pain in the butt... Who might just steal Ratchet's heart... Aw...

Ok. This chapter is pure ANGST. However... It's building up to FLUFF. After much pleading, I've decided that instead of Ironhide falling for Will or an OC.. I'm going to bring in...Someone else. Who? Guess. I mean hell, this is a crack fic. Why not?

WARNING: This chapter contains domestic violence, murder and rape... As well as good cops going bad and making a house go boom. IT'S GOT THE TWINS IN IT, WHADDA YOU EXPECT?

"We finally took him down. He received 11 years for assault on a police officer and armed robbery."

"I woulda shot the bastard."

Officer Irene Hide was sitting in a familiar looking police cruiser on the side of highway 5, chatting with her partner of two months, about a convenient store robbery he had busted up where the perpetrator had tried to escape by throwing cold bottles of beer at the police.

In the two months of knowing the so called 6'4 ex-marine with sandy brown hair, slate gray eyes and a surprisingly easy going laid back attitude, Irene Hide had been pleasantly surprised to discover she liked him. Granted, when she was assigned to ride with officer Barry Cade, she had nearly attacked him until he explained the situation.

The brutal decepticon had defected and was posing as a cop to help take out child molesters, returning to his days as an enforcer. In exchange for her silence, he had saved her ass twice. It turned out that Barricade was still the same as she remembered him, back before he and Prowl parted ways and he joined up with the decepticons. She was pulled out of her thoughts by her cell phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hide... I... I need you... I killed... Oh Primus Hide... I'm at 442 E Sycamore... Please... Hurry..."

Irene swore as Sunstreaker hung up before she could ask what the slag was going on. She filled Barricade in and he hit the lights and took off like a bat out of hell. She knew that address. That address belonged to the sleaze ball pretty boy Sunny had been dating.

**12 minutes later-**

Driving down the country road to the mansion where Sunstreaker's boyfriend lived, they pulled up and got out.

Irene pounded on the door. "LAPD, open the door. "

Sunstreaker didn't answer.

Barricade's hologram looked down at her "Do you require back-up?"

"No, lemme handle it."

Irene tried the door handle, sighing with relief when it turned and the door opened.

It took a lot to shake Irene, but what she saw when the dust cleared shook her to her core. On the floor laying in a pool of his own blood was a very dead Marco.

In the middle of the room was an unconscious red haired super model, bound and gagged. Gently working on cutting through her bindings with a wicked looking blood covered butcher knife was Sunstreaker, who was sporting several bruises and a bloody nose. She looked up at Irene and let out a strangled sob before returning to her task.

"Sunstreaker..."

"My... Fault... I was... He drugged us... He was gonna rape Sides... I... I... Primus Hide..."

Irene silently pulled the blonde twin into her arms. Sunstreaker spoke softly, in a tone that sent chills through the weapons specialist. "... I fucked up..."

Irene looked up at Barricade, who was cautiously making his way into the house, gun drawn. She held her hand up and he paused, waiting patiently for her to handle it.

Irene gently knelt beside Sideswipe, scooping her into her arms. "Come on, lets get you two to Ratchet."

Barricade reached out gently, catching Sunstreaker as she stumbled. The golden twin looked up at the ex-con. The two met eyes for a moment, before Barricade looked away, gently offering his arm in support but not being forceful about it.

Too tired to argue, Sunstreaker leaned against him. Irene swore as she realized the cop cruiser outside was now a 22 foot tall robot with glowing red eyes. "CADE! WHAT THE SLAG ARE YOU DOING?"

The ex decepticon looked down at them, aiming his proton cannon at the house they had just vacated and charging it. "Destroying evidence. Step back."

"Have you lost yer..."

Barricade's hologram raised its eyebrows "Do you have a better idea?"

Irene realized he was right and was silently grateful. Once again, Barricade was saving her ass.

**Los Angeles General Hospital-**

Dr. Rachel Nightingale had just started her shift as the attending physician at the Los Angeles General Hospital E.R, having decided to wait until after work to tell Bee the results of her urine test, just to torment the poor scout. She was working on her first case of the day, a little girl with a laceration, requiring stitches, when a nurse popped her head into the exam room.

"Dr. Nightingale, there's a police officer here asking to see you."

"Inform her that I am with a patient and I will be with her as soon as I get a moment."

"Ok."

The nurse left without asking how Rachel had known the officer was a woman. Rachel smiled kindly at the little girl in front of her and returned her attention back to stitching up the cut she had gotten falling off her bunk bed.

"Your doing very well Sarah. I'm almost done."

The nurse popped her head back in, a strange expression on her face. "Dr. Nightingale... May I please speak to you in private?"

Rachel frowned and finished her last stitch, tying it off. "That should do it. No more flying ok kiddo?"

The little girl smiled and got up, eager to leave. "Ok!"

"If you'll wait a moment, I will be back with some instructions for you on after care."

The little girl's mother nodded and Rachel stepped out into the hall with the nurse. "Yes?"

"The officer says there's been a family emergency and she needs you now."

Rachel felt her spark go cold. "Can you see that Mrs. Smith is given proper care instructions for her daughter?"

The nurse nodded and Rachel jogged down the hall, hoping against hope that Hide hadn't killed someone.

Irene sighed with relief as the medic approached. Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Who died?"

"Sunstreaker's boyfriend. Before you yell, it was in self defense. They were raped..."

"Where are they?"

"With Barricade"

The red headed doctor narrowed her eyes. "Have you lost your mind Hide?"

"He destroyed the evidence and helped us get away. Are you going to help or not?"

Rachel scowled. "Of course I'm going to help! Bring them in here. I'll get a room ready."

**-Twenty Minutes Later-**

Rachel looked over her precious twins with an expression of barely masked sadness as they curled around each other, barely fitting on the hospital bed Barricade and Irene had laid them on. Rachel was reminded of the many times they had done this in her med bay, yellow touching red as they found comfort in each other. Making sure the twins were settled, she stepped out of the room, turning to Irene. "I believe Sideswipe has a concussion. I need to get her an MRI to be sure. I'm going to have to reveal us. We need an explanation. Any ideas?"

"You could try the truth."

Rachel raised an eyebrow at the muscular doctor with curly black hair, bright green eyes and a strong, chiseled jaw, wearing surgeon scrubs who stood a few feet away, grinning. She scowled. She didn't have time for this now. Dr. Maxwell Sharp was a pediatric surgeon that had been a pain in Rachel's aft since she had accepted the position as head of the E.R.

He had been stalking her for a month, flirting shamelessly as if she was a conquest of some sort and no matter how hard she tried to show him, he didn't seem to get the hint that she wasn't looking for a mate. Several of the nurses had told her she was being stupid, because he was a hunk but all she saw was a pompous, arrogant ass who should be focusing on his job, not her chest. Twisting her voice into a sharp icy growl, she addressed him.

"Can I help you Dr. Sharp?"

He smiled that arrogant little smile that the nurses claimed was gorgeous and folded his arms across his chest.

"I doubt it. Can I help you?"

Irene looked down at Rachel with a raised brow and a slight smirk. Rachel rammed her elbow into Irene's gut, finding satisfaction at the soft grunt of pain that effectively kept the weapons specialist silent.

"No thank you. We're just fine. If you don't mind, I'm a bit busy."

To Ratchet's immense irritation, he didn't go away.

"Nurse Itaoi said you had a family emergency, then mentioned that two battered looking women had been brought in here. I thought I would see what I could do. If you need the MRI machine, I would assume it's serious. I can get you access to the MRI machine."

Rachel was seething. As a surgeon, he could order any test she wanted, no questions asked. As much as she hated to admit it, she needed him.

"What do you want?"

He smiled sweetly and she resisted the urge to deck him. "One date. I pick you up at eight and buy you dinner. Tomorrow, you can go back to hating me."

Irene's chuckle was cut off by another gasp of pain as Rachel stomped on her instep. "One dinner. Try anything and I do mean anything and I'll put you in traction for six months. Deal?"

The bafoon grinned like a child who had just been told he could stay up past his bedtime as he wrote out an MRI order for her. "You know, assault on a police officer is illegal. Not to mention mean."

Irene grinned through her pain. She liked this doctor.


	6. Chapter 6

BOMBSHELL! OUCH! Yep. I really did it. Ummmhmmm. I'm really bad. Awful. Horrid. Yep. PLOT TWISTS ARE PAINFUL. I think I broke my brain.

Bumblebee snuggled closer to Sam, loving the sound of his heart beating underneath her. She closed her eyes as he ran his fingers through her hair. She now understood why the All Spark had reformatted them. To hold her boy in her arms without fear of crushing him was the greatest gift she had ever received. To have his body fit so perfectly next to hers, brought her a joy she hadn't thought existed. In this form, she could have Sam. Briefly she wondered if Optimus had some how orchestrated this...

"_I didn't..." _

Bumblebee's head jerked up. That voice was unmistakable. Sam muttered in his sleep, roused by her abrupt movement and she silently slipped out of bed, looking the room over carefully for the source of the voice. She knew she had heard it.

"_The cube Bee."_

Bumblebee stopped dead. She hadn't touched the cube since that day. Hadn't gone near it for fear it would some how force her back into the cold metal form that couldn't hold her Sam. She didn't want things to return to being "just a boy and his car". If being human was a dream, she never wanted to wake from it.

"_Bumblebee!" _

She hung her head. That voice. Gently reprimanding as he had so often when she was being stubborn and foolish. A twinge of guilt filled her. She couldn't fail him. He had given his life for this. But she was so happy. Wouldn't Optimus have wanted her to be happy?

"_Of course I do Bee, but there are things that must be done. Things that require you to act as Prime. Come. We have much to discuss." _

Looking down at her sleeping boy sadly, she ran her fingers tips along his cheek, savoring the feel of it under her skin. "I will always love you Sam...No matter what form I'm in."

With a heavy sigh, she made her way down the stairs to the warehouse and the waiting All Spark, praying to Primus she wasn't about to lose the only thing that mattered to her.

-2 hours later-

Sam woke to find himself alone. Briefly worrying, he assumed Bee was in the bathroom. Poor thing had finally stopped throwing up an hour earlier and fallen into a fitful sleep beside him. Yawning he called out. "Bee? You ok?"

To his surprise, the only response was a soft mechanical hiccup coming from outside his window. His heart dropped into his stomach as he got up and headed for the window, almost afraid of what he would see. Sure enough, there, underneath his window, was a familiar yellow Camaro. It shuddered softly, more mechanical hiccups coming from it. It suddenly occurred to Sam that Bee was crying. "Oh Bee..."

Pulling on his pants, Sam jogged down the stairs and out the door. Bee popped open the driver side door for him.

"I... I'm sorry Sam..."

Sam caressed the steering wheel comfortingly. "Bee are you ok?"

Bumblebee smiled softly, loving her Sam even more. Beautiful, compassionate Sam, always thinking of others before himself. Her anger towards the All Spark grew. "The All Spark used us both Sam... I was stupid... I am sorry..."

"It's ok Bee, we'll get through this..."

"Sam the All Spark turned us human as a ploy to encourage procreation. Once it's goal is achieved, it will reformat us back into our original forms so that the offspring is Cybertronian. I am..."

Sam's eyes widened as what Bee had just said sunk in. Struggling for the words, he tried to finish the sentence. "Your... We..."

"It worked Sam. I am carrying a sparkling."

Sam looked down at the steering wheel in surprise as Bee shuddered underneath him, painful mechanical sobs coming from the radio. Leaning against the steering wheel, he wrapped his arms around it soothingly. "Bee... Why are you crying? This is... This is fantastic... Isn't it? I mean... I don't know the first thing about raising a human kid, much less a sparkling but... I mean... I can try...We have each other right? We can do this Bee... "

Sam became alarmed as Bee's shudders became worse. "Bee, are you ok?"

Bumblebee's voice was a choked whisper. "How can you still want me? I am... I am..."

"Your Bee. How could I not want you?"

If Bee could have, she would have thrown her arms around her beautiful, wonderful boy and never let him go. He still loved her. Even as a 17 foot tall alien from another planet, he loved her. Everything was going to be ok.

"So Bee... Um... Does this mean your going to get fat?"

Bumblebee grinned. "Yes Sam. This means I am going to get fat."


	7. Chapter 7

YAY! Um yeah. I don't own Transformers

**The next day-**

When it became appearant they would need vehicles to drive, Sam had loaned them money and they had each gone car shopping. Irene of course had purchased a truck that resembled her former alt form. A GMC topkick pick up truck, this time in dark red.

Rachel had been more senseable, purchasing an old but very clean Honda civic that needed minor engine repair. In less then three days, it was running better then any other car on earth.

To everyone's surprise, the twins had purchased one car to share. A banged up cheap piece of crap that was barely driveable at all. After much yelling and swearing, Rachel got that running too, leaving the mystery of why the hell the twins wouldn't have bought the most expensive cars on the lot like everyone thought they would to be revealed when 6 weeks later, they both pulled up with a set of 2007 Ferrari 360 Spiders, one gold and one red.

Once Sam got over having a heart attack because he thought they had taken out loans to pay for them, they handed him a check for 150,000 dollars and bought twenty of the 1000 acres Sam had purchased using the fat government check he had been given to keep quiet, building a really nice two bedroom penthouse with a huge race track and a four story tall parking garage which held several very expensive, very fast cars in the back.

It turned out Sideswipe had taken the money they had been given to buy cars and invested in the stock market.

It turned out Sideswipe was a damned good businessman.

It turned out they now had more money then they knew what to do with. They had used the money to upgrade the warehouse, turning it into a high tech mansion of sorts.

Irene slowed her truck as they pulled up to the gate, punching in the code and heading up the drive way. Barricade pulled in behind her, waiting patiently. They often did this after work, she had a beer and they sat on the porch, chatting late into the evening.

"Ironhide, I am detecting an autobot energy signature 11 meters from the main residence."

Barricade threw up a dampening field and tucked himself into the center of a grove of trees for cover. "How would you like to proceed?"

Irene thought about it. "Can you duplicate my old energy signature?"

"Yes."

"Transmit a hail, code 27919-123123-288167812-GHTT-2879871-IRON. See if they send anything back. It might be a friendly. Bee is up there."

Barricade did so, then chuckled, backing out of his hiding spot and heading up the drive way. "I have received a reply. She says to come and see. "

Irene grinned. A femme. Just what they needed. Barricade got to the top of the driveway and opened his door. Irene stepped out, moving to the side so the ex con could transform.

To their surprise, they found Sam in the middle of washing a very familiar looking Camaro, suds dripping down it's yellow frame as he painstakingly went over every inch with a soapy sponge. He looked up, grinning as they approached. "Hi guys. Like the new car?"

Barricade grinned wickedly. "No. It's far too small. Pathetic, cheap and flimsy. I would could pound it into a scrap with one hand behind my back. You would do much better... With a ford."

Irene dove out of the way, rolling as the Camaro transformed and leapt, tackling the former decepticon and slamming his head against the ground. Barricade grappled Bee, but found the soap covering her made it difficult to get a hold. Bumblebee bellowed, her bright blue optics narrowing.

"I'LL SHOW YOU PATHETIC, CHEAP AND FLIMSY YOU OVER GROWN TUNA CAN WITH WHEELS!"

Barricade was surprised to discover that Bumblebee's frame had changed since the last time they had fought. It was slender and curvy, with a small but very impressive chest plate. His optics widened as he found his systems responding not in their usual battle mode, but in another mode entirely. Grunting he shoved her off of him before it became appearant, backing away. "I yield"

Irene, having heard Barricade's systems revving, burst into hysterical laughter. Sam looked confused and Bumblebee simply stood there, a look of pure fury on her face.

"Easy Bee, it's only natural. Con's don't get much experience with femmes."

Barricade narrowed his optics at Irene, who simply laughed harder. "At least I am not so old pieces fall off when I try to interface. I would imagine most femme's won't connect with you simply out of fear of off-lining you half way through the process"

"I ain't dignifying that with a response Cade. Bee, how'd you get reformatted?"

"Wouldn't you like to know. "

Bumblebee chirped cheekily and stuck out a black tongue Sam hadn't known she had. He reminded himself to ask about it later. Irene scowled.

"The matrix for my cannons Bee... Spill"

"The All Spark turned me into a femme so that my baby will be Cybertronian."

Irene and Barricade froze, staring at the grinning yellow femme bot in complete awe.

Bumblebee smiled sweetly, shifting back into her Camaro form and popping open her door "Hey Sam, wanna go play on the twins race track?"

Sam tried not to giggle and leapt into Bee, who tore off in a cloud of tire smoke before they could stop her.

**-Across Town-**

Rachel had called Mikaela when she had realized that she didn't know the first thing about human courtship and had begun to panic. Maxwell had told her to dress formal. It had taken Rachel about five minutes to realize she didn't know what that meant.

There was no way in pit she was going to humiliate herself in front of that arrogant little glitch. Mikaela had agreed to help, much to her relief. After three hours of facials, manicures, make up and what could only be classified as torture with a curling iron, Mikaela spritz'd her with perfume and called it done.

"Mikaela, are you certain all of this was necessary?"

Mikaela grinned, pushing her towards the floor length mirror in the hall way.

"You look great Ratchet..."

Rachel was about to protest when she caught sight of her reflection. She didn't recognize the woman standing there. The black satin cocktail gown they had bought earlier hugged her curves and brought out the bright blue of her eyes, wrapping around her body like a second skin. Her curly red hair crowned her face, which had been made as smooth and flawless as porcelain by the powder Mikeala had brushed on it.

The dark red lipstick made her lips puffy and smooth. Black eyeliner and soft brown eye shadow made her eyes look wide and bright, the sheer nylons made her legs appear slender and shapely. For the first time in her life, autobot or human, Rachel felt attractive. It felt surprisingly good.

"I believe Dr. Sharp will be quite impressed. Thank you Mikaela."

Just then Rachel's cell phone went off. Answering it, she winced as Irene's ear splitting holler almost knocked her over.

"RACHEL GET YER RUSTY AFT DOWN HERE NOW!"

Rachel's heart began to pound as she ran through her mind all the horrible things that might have happened, images of death and destruction filling her head. Taking a deep breath, she handled it in her usual manner. Calm. Collected. In control.

"Hide, calm down. I can do nothing with you yelling at me. What's happened?"

"BEE'S PREGNANT THATS WHAT!"

Rachel's blue eyes widened. She was silent for a moment. Then a soft choke escaped her lips. Followed by another. In a moment, she burst out laughing. She had forgotten. Oh Primus. Of all the things to have slip your mind.

"RATCHET!"

Struggling to control her hysterical giggling, Rachel tried to calm down the raging Ironhide "It's alright Hide. I already know. Don't kill her or Sam, I'll be home in a few hours."

"But.."

"No buts. I have a date."

"Ratchet..."

Rachel let out one of her famous my goodness your an idiot sighs. "Ironhide, your a big girl. I'm sure you can handle this. Have a good night."

With that, she hung up the phone, just as Mikaela's doorbell rang, signaling the arrival of Dr. Sharp. Taking one last look in the mirror, Rachel prepared to do battle.


	8. Chapter 8

GAH! ATTACK OF THE CHILD FROM HELL! HELP! MY DAUGHTER IS DRIVING ME UP THE GOD DAMNED WALL! Yes, it's my fault. All my fault. You see, I met this guy, who was a real scumbag, but at the time I thought he was the best thing that had ever happened to me. So, we had lots and lots of sex... Resulting in me becoming pregnant, getting really fat and squeezing a watermelon out of my pee-hole. (No, that's not exactly what happened... I'm taking creative license. The real thing was a lot messier...) My mother says if you ever want to get exactly what you deserve, have a kid... Boy, she wasn't kidding... I've been a bad, bad girl... Appearantly I deserve to be punished. Be thankful for this update, I don't know when the next one will happen.

Dr. Maxwell Sharp still couldn't believe the vision in front of him was the same short tempered spitfire who amused him with her snappy retorts and bold moves in the ER. The vivacious doctor had gone from slightly frumpy to foxy femme.

Her little black dress revealed gorgeous legs and curves he hadn't known had existed under the lab coat and hospital scrubs she wore to work every day. He smiled, opening the door for her. Apparently, his instinct about Dr. Rachel Nightengale had been more right-on then originally thought. Score.

Rachel was kicking herself. Try as she might, she couldn't stop her palms from sweating. She had never been known for being friendly and outgoing.

Give her a mech on the brink of the matrix, leaking energon from every oriface with a shattered spark casing and she was in her element. Pit her against a handsome man taking her out to dinner and she was melting into a puddle of nervous wreck. Primus this was stupid.

What was wrong with her? He was the same arrogant ass who had been an endless source of irritation at work. So why did the sound of his voice take her breath away? Taking a sip of her wine, she shook herself out of it and tried to focus on the conversation as he asked her yet another question.

"So, where'd you go to school?"

She looked up, meeting his eyes and felt her mouth go dry. Oh crap. Frantic, she tried to remember the back story they had put together for her. Just her luck, she drew a complete blank. Thinking fast, she improvised, blurting out the first thing that came to her mind. "England... Very prestigious college... Excuse me a moment."

With that she fled to the ladies room, fumbling for her cell phone. This was bad. Very bad. She needed help. As loathe as she was to admit it, she couldn't think of anything else. Punching in Ironhide's number she banged her head on the wall. To her surprise, it range 7 times and hit the answering machine.

"**Yo. This is Irene. I aint here. Leave a message." **

Scowling she snapped into the phone.

"IRONHIDE I KNOW YOUR THERE YOU LAZY BUCKET OF SCRAP PICK UP THE PRIMUS DAMNED PHONE!"

To her bigger surprise, the phone was answered by Barricade, whose voice had a strangely husky quality to it.

"Your weapons specialist is currently... Occupied. Go away." Click.

Rachel simply stared at her phone for a moment, then jogged towards the door. It only took her a moment to remember she didn't have the ability to transform into a car. Scrap.

"Rachel, is something wrong?"

Whirling, she looked up to see a concerned looking Dr. Sharp standing behind her. She nodded. "I have to get home. I just received a call from a friend of mine. I think she might be in trouble. I'm sorry..."

To her relief, he nodded understandingly.

"Of course, I'll get the car."

Across town, Ironhide was in the middle of a vicious battle of wills. Her body was betraying her as Barricade's hologram ravaged her with his mouth and hands. Damned shock trooper knew what he was doing. Time to get the upper hand. Planting her hands against his chest she shoved him over backwards, refusing to let him be on top. He grinned up at her.

"I've always wondered if you were as fierce while interfacing as you are in the heat of battle Hide."

He grunted as she brought up her knee, kicking him in the groin. The pain surprised him. His hologram shouldn't have been that sensitive. He didn't have time to think on it as Ironhide decided to prove her fierceness by ripping his hologram's shirt right down the middle.

"Less talk. More action."

He chuckled, catching her mouth with his own, grunting with satisfaction as he coaxed a moan out of her with a well placed caress. This was going to be fun.

"As you command."

In another part of town, sitting side by side, was a boy and the giant alien robot he loved. Bumblebee had taken a hint. The minute Barricade had pulled Ironhide into his arms and survived, she had figured out what would come next and kidnapped Sam, heading for somewhere that didn't involve an older then dirt mech turned human celebrating the birds and the bee's with a decepticon's hologram.

"Do you know how to build a space ship?"

Bumblebee looked down at him with a grin "Why?"

"I've always wondered what the earth looks like from space..."

"It looks like a bouncy ball. Swirling white, brown and blue, floating in a sea of black. It's very pretty. Some day, I will show you..."

Sam tucked his hands behind his head, listening contently to the sounds of the mechanics that gave Bee life. The subtle clicks and whirrs of gears moving and the soft hum of Bee's spark, moving energy and consciousness through the slender metal form beneath him.

As Bumblebee lay there, the boy she loved against her spark, she was fairly certain she had never been so happy in her entire existence.

"Hey Bee?"

"Yes Sam."

"We're gonna be parents..."

Bumblebee sighed with pleasure as Sam's fingers circled the armor above her spark.

"Yes Sam, I know."

"Your not scared?"

"Should I be? It is a child we are bringing into existence Sam. A child that carries a piece of both of us. That is not something to fear. That is something to cherish. Something to rejoice."

"It's just... I've never been a parent before Bee... I have no idea how to do it..."

"I don't either Sam, but I am pretty sure Ironhide and Ratchet do. Don't fret. We will be fine."

"I love you Bee..."

"And I love you Sam...So very much."

Across town, Barricade was doing something he had never done before. Watching Ironhide sleep. He was amazed by how much the weapons specialist changed when her guard was dropped. Even in human form, her hard life was obvious. Wrinkles showed wisdom that could only be given by time and experience. He pondered for a moment, on how beautiful they made her face appear when the moon shone down on it. Then a thought crossed his processor that made him stop in mid ponder and call himself a complete and utter glitch. Dear Primus, he was in love with her...

Somewhere along the troubled path of friendship they had built, his spark had wrapped itself around all that she was...

And it wouldn't let go.

Try as he might, he simply could not imagine a life without her in it.

He realized quite suddenly, that he didn't want to.

In that moment, Barricade began to panic. He had to get out of here. To leave town, maybe the planet. He had to escape before he got in any deeper. Love was a weakness he couldn't afford. Taking one last longing look at her, he deactivated his holodrive.

And nothing happened. He was still there, laying beside her. Frowning, he tried to run a system scan.

Less then a second later, he leapt out of the bed and ran towards the window.

When Ironhide woke two hours later, she found him standing there, in the same spot, simply staring out the window.

"Cade?"

He turned, regarding her solemnly. The haunted expression on his face immediately worried her. Without a word, he turned back to the window, staring out into the night. Concerned, she got to her feet, looking down in the direction he was staring.

Silence flooded the room, until she broke it with a single sentence.

"Well Ah'll be damned..."

There, where a black and white police car should have been parked...

Was an empty dirt road.

The All Spark had struck again.


	9. Chapter 9

Ok, I would just like to state, that I love my daughter very much. She's my whole world. I'm a single parent. I got found out I was pregnant 2 weeks before my 18th birthday. I got married two months later. When Willow was 11 months old, her father left us for a 17 year old that didn't have a baby and didn't expect him to be home at a reasonable hour so she could sleep. I am not telling you this to make you feel bad. My daughter is amazing and I wouldn't trade her for anything. However, raising a child is hard work. Raising a child alone, while working so you can make sure she has a nice place to live, good food to eat and medical insurance? Takes a miracle. Your right Truth Of Barricade. I need to breathe. I realize most of you are probably really young, so I'm going to be a poster child for a minute here. Yeah, sex is great. Getting pregnant and raising a child alone isn't so great. Don't be in such a hurry to grow up. Yeah. End rant.

"Cade, it's not that bad..."

Ironhide had never felt sorry for a decepticon before. But as she watched the tears stream down Barricade's chiseled cheeks, fear and confusion clouding his slate grey eyes, she felt so sorry for him it hurt. She knew all too well what he was going through. She hated being human. Feeling so small and helpless. Primus, she missed her cannons. She missed her scanners and her communications network and above all, she missed the feel of her spark.

"IRONHIDE WHERE ARE YOU?!"

To Ironhide's surprise, Barricade stepped in front of her, shielding her with his body as Ratchet stormed into the room, holding the loaded 9mm Ironhide had insisted she carry with her at all times. The medic's blue eyes narrowed furiously as she aimed the gun at Barricade's groin, her voice an angry growl.

"If you've harmed a single hair on her head, I swear on the spark of Primus I will rip you limb from limb."

Ironhide couldn't help it. She started laughing. "Easy Ratch, I happen ta like that thing yer aimin at."

Barricade looked down at her in mild surprise as she wrapped an arm around his waist.

Ratchet scowled, lowering her weapon. "Damnit Ironhide! The next time you want to bring home a lover, let me know. Barricade picked up your phone and I thought you were in trouble."

Barricade raised an eyebrow but kept silent.

"Aw come on Ratch, you know me better then that. How was yer date?"

"Irritating. I'm assuming Barricade isn't here? I didn't see him when I pulled up."

Barricade sighed heavily. Ironhide grinned broadly. "That's cause the All Spark is a bitch."

Ratchet shot her an odd look. "You shouldn't speak of your creator in such a way."

"At the moment, our creator is being rather unkind Ratchet..."

Ratchet simply stared at the tall, well built man in front of her. Slate grey eyes narrowed slightly and Barricade folded his arms across his chest. Ratchet scowled.

"That explains a lot... I'm going to bed. We'll sort this out in the morning when my head isn't pounding like a pile driver. Goodnight you two."

Ironhide chuckled as Ratchet turned on her heel and stalked out of the room. Barricade looked down at her, a soft smirk crossing his face. "That went better then expected..."

Ironhide grunted. "We aint that bad Cade. Ratch would tear of her own arm and weld it on ya if she thought ya needed it."

"I do not like this Hide."

Ironhide frowned, wrapping her arms around him in an attempt to offer comfort.

"Ah'know Cade. Ah'm sorry..."

Barricade blinked in surprise. She was apologizing? The warmth flooding his chest reminded him yet again of his earlier realization. With a sigh, he rain his fingers through her hair.

"Ironhide, I have admired you since the first time you slagged by aft across the battle field. Your skill and determination have never ceased to impress me. I find it amazingly ironic, that I should find myself losing this battle too..."

"What tha slag are ya getting at?"

Ironhide looked up at him with a raised brow and tried to hide her amusement. Oh Primus this was going to be good. The fragger was trying to tell her he loved her.

He looked down at her, an expression she couldn't read crossing his face. "I believe I have been rendered human because I attempted to fight my attraction to you. The All Spark has no doubt decided that..."

"Cade. Shut up."

She grabbed the back of his head, pulling his lips towards her own and shutting him up with a fierce kiss. To her relief, he relaxed in her arms.

"Hide... Have you seen Ratchet? Sides is..."

Ironhide didn't remove her lips from Barricade's, grabbing the gun on the nightstand and aiming it at Sunstreaker's head. Bright blue eyes widened as the blonde twin found herself face to face with the barrel of a Colt Magnum.

"Uh... Nevermind..."

Barricade chuckled as Sunstreaker turned and ran for her life and Ironhide set the gun back on the nightstand, grinning up at him. Oh yes. He loved this woman.


	10. Chapter 10

Ok. So. Character specs... I figure I should do this for you guys. On that note, I'm accepting name ideas for the sparklings! Sam and Bee's babies have been chosen already, but the others are available. The twins will be having one baby each, both girls. Cade and Hide, will be having a boy and Ratchet Maxwell are having a girl. Three girls. Three boys. Bee and Sam are having twins!

**Officer Barry Cade- **

6'7- Yeah, really tall

205lb's, muscular and toned

Hair color: Pitch black, shoulder length, curly mop top.

Eye color: Gunmetal Grey

Looks like: JAMES DEAN, Rebel Without A Cause. SQUEE! Yes. If you don't know who James Dean is, GOOGLE IT. He was a fine piece of sexy 1950's movie star. He died in a car crash... Very sad.

Quirk no one knows yet: He's... gasp... LACTOSE INTOLORANT.

**Officer Irene Hide (Please don't kill me...)**

5'10

160lb's, ripped. (That means buff. Lotsa big muscles.)

Hair Color: Black weave, tied back in a pony tail. Mid back.

Eye color: Eerie ice blue

Looks like: (DON'T KILL ME) Whoopi Goldberg... Holding a Bazooka

Quirk no one knows... ... ... And never will... ... ...: She's... AFRAID OF SPIDERS

**Dr. Maxwell Sharp**

6'2

165lb's

Hair Color: Sandy Blonde

Eye Color: Hazel

Looks like: Brad Pitt (Yes. Drool.)

Quirk no one knows yet: Is a secret agent... OMG, I GAVE AWAY PART OF THE PLOT! GASP!

**Dr. Rachel Nightengale**

5'7

120lb's, athletic build.

Hair color: Carrot top red.

Looks like: Angelina Jolie with glasses, freckles and a small boobs.

Quirk no one knows yet: Her favorite color is pink...

**Bettie Bee as a human... Awwww... Bettie Bee as a human... We miss her so... **

5'5 even. Yep. SHORT

Hair color: Platinum Blonde

Eye color: Baby Blue

Looks like: Alyson Hannigan (Willow from Buffy The Vampire Slayer. Picture her blonde with big blue eyes.)

Quirk no one knows yet: Has very ticklish feet...

**Sunny Streaker**

5'9

117lb's

Hair Color: Golden Blonde

Eye Color: Dark Blue

Looks like: Jessica Simpson.

Quirk: Allergic to Shell Fish...

**Sophie Swipe**

5'9

120lb's

Hair Color: Auburn

Eye Color: Dark Blue

Looks like: Jessica Simpson.

Quirk: Allergic to Shell Fish..

Barricade thought he was going to die. In fact, he was almost certain of it. He had suspected he might, when Hide had chained his hands and feet to the bed and slapped a strip of duct tape over his mouth.

"Tha way I see it, tha only way we're gonna get back ta bein mech's, is if I pop out a sparkling.

The feather moved again, this time brushing the inside of his thigh and he closed his eyes, struggling against the almost painful pleasure that had tightened every muscle in his body and made him jerk at the slightest touch.

"If I gotta go through the pain of birthing a sparkling Cade, yer gonna pay for it."

Barricade arched his back uncontrollably as the feather circled between his legs. Holy Primus... The rumors were true. Ironhide was a sadistic bastard. Barricade was starting to realize this was a battle that try as he might, he was going to lose. His only comfort was the realization that a part of him, really didn't care. He glared at her. She grinned that wonderful grin of hers. The I'm gonna slag you so hard your creator will scream and by Primus I'm gonna enjoy it grin that covered half her face.

He was going to die.

**-down the hall-**

Ratchet raised a brow as Sunstreaker came flying around the corner, tripped over her feet and fell down the stairs, landing in a heap at the bottom. Scowling she set aside the book she was reading, pushed herself out of the arm chair she was curled up in and hurried to make sure Sunstreaker was still alive.

"Slagging... Frag...Ow"

Ratchet sighed and knelt beside the fallen twin, gently helping her sit up.

"Very graceful Sunny. Anything broken?"

Sunstreaker glared, poking at her bloody lip with a finger tip and shook her head. "I meant to do that..."

"Sure you did. Follow my finger with your eyes."

Sunstreaker did as she was told, then crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue. Ratchet slapped her upside the head, grinning at the wince that crossed her pretty little face. "Think you can make it to my med bay? Your lip needs to be stitched and I should check on your twin."

"About that... Ratch, I was just coming to find you... I think Sideswipe is pregnant..."

Ratchet paused, looking down at Sunstreaker with a raised brow. "What makes you think that?"

Sunstreaker pushed herself to her feet. "She's a femme bot."

**-Across Town-**

Sam woke slowly, keeping his eyes closed. With a yawn he stretched. A loud crash and a sharp pain in his hand made him open his eyes. A soft chuckle made him turn his head, to find himself face to face with Bee, who was wincing at the dent his hand had put in her face and grinning. It was in that moment he realized that his hand was made of metal. As was his arm. "Bee..."

Bumblebee grinned. "I got my wish..."

Sam sat up with a jerk, the sounds of metal moving confirming it as he looked down and realized he wasn't human anymore. "But how?"

Bumblebee looked into his optics, throwing her arms around him and pulling him close. "I don't know Sam... But it means I can hold you in my arms again."


	11. Chapter 11

**Yes so, you guys get to throw name idea's at me for the sparklings. Barricade and Ironhide will be having a boy, the twins will have two girls, one each and Ratchet will have one girl. Sam and Bumblebee are going to have twin boys, who will be named in honor of Optimus and Jazz. There's a reason for that. You didn't think Optimus Prime and Jazz would just fade away into nothing... They're too awesome for that. Not to mention I'm the queen of plot twists. Yep. Reincarnation. You see, I was raised Buddhist. We believe in reincarnation. Since I could see Optimus being reincarnated as a cow, but not Jazz. I decided to make them baby Transformers. YAY FOR BABY TRANSFORMERS!**

**Speaking of names, now that Sam's an autobot... He needs a new name! OMG. So fun.**

**INCOMING ANGST! No Transformers were injured in the making of this chapter... Emphasis on Transformers... See, humans aren't Transformers... Aw... I suck.**

"Mo-ped"

"Now your not even trying!"

"Tuna Can?"

"Bee!"

The bright yellow femme's bright blue eyes sparkled with mirth as she tried to contain her giggles.

"Paper Clip!"

Sam glared daggers at Bee, who was now banging her fist against the ground, creating tiny earth quakes as she shook with laughter.

"Bee this is serious! Who ever heard of an autobot named Sam?"

Bumblebee calmed, seeing the troubled look on Sam's face. "Sam, the naming process begins at sparking. A name is chosen that fits the traits the creators desire for the creation. Your creators gave you the name Sam. I think it is a fine name."

"Please Bee?"

"I am not your creator Sam. It is not my place to name you. But if you really want me to, I would give you a name that fits you. I would call you Brightspark, because your spark is the best part of you. It is brave and strong and it shines like a super nova, burning with a brightness that cannot be ignored."

"Oh Bee... That's the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me..."

Bumblebee smiled shyly and wrapped her arms around him. "You are beautiful Sam."

Sam snuggled Bee "So how long until we can feel the baby?"

"Babies and I can feel them now."

Sam sat up, looking alarmed. "Babies? As in plural?"

Bumblebee grinned "Yes Sam. Plural. Two."

"T...Twins?! BEE!"

"Yes Sam?"

Sam pressed his hands against Bee's abdomen. "I want to feel them..."

Bee squirmed, giggling. "Sam! Your hands are cold!"

Barricade had never felt such overwhelming exhaustion before. It was mind numbing. He doubted he had the strength to even lift his head. It was well worth it. He had come to terms with being human. Irene was fast asleep with her head on his chest. As long as he had her, it didn't matter what form he was in. For the first time in his life, he knew where he belonged. As his eyes slid closed, he was fairly sure he couldn't be happier.

In the warehouse across from the house where Barricade and Irene slept, Rachel was examining a femme bot deep in stasis when she heard the Sunstreaker swear.. Dread filled her spark as she turned just in time to see Sunstreaker crumple in a heap and a remarkably pale, almost scrawny man with dark red eyes aiming a rifle at her chest. Rachel swore as he spoke, with a sickeningly familiar high pitched, almost girly voice.

"Hello Ratchet. Miss me?"

Rachel didn't get a chance to react as the gun went off and the world exploded in a burning ball of agony, sending her into an abyss of spiraling darkness. The last thing she heard was the sound of her body hitting the floor.

The slightest sound woke Irene. Instantly she knew what had happened. Fury filled her as she opened her eyes, finding the cold barrel of her own gun pressed against her forehead. She felt Barricade beside her, stiff and unmoving as he glared up at the man who held another gun in the same position against his own head. Growling, she looked up at her captors. The two men were obviously brothers, one slightly older then the other. Both had dark brown hair, which curled around their gleeful faces. Dark red eyes gave her a pretty good idea of what they were.

Apparently, the autobots weren't the only one's effected by the All Spark.

Barricade spoke, his voice cold and emotionless. "Unless you want to lose an arm boys, I advise you put down your weapons and leave now."

The older of the two grinned, pressing the gun harder against Barricade's head and . "Aw, Warp, Cade thinks he can take us a bullet through his brain."

The other one scowled. Ironhide groaned. So thats who they were. How ironic. After everything she had been through and survived, she was going to be taken out by the Seeker brothers with a single bullet. Oh well, she thought. May as well go down fighting.

Moving as fast as her body would allow, she braced her shoulders against the mattress and brought her foot up, kicking Skywarp in the side of the head with as much force as she could muster. Much to her joy, the brothers stumbled backwards as Barricade mirrored her move, both of them rolling to their feet simultaneously.

"I'll take Warp, you take Cracker?"

Barricade grinned "With pleasure. Has anyone ever told you that your beautiful when your angry?"

Irene grinned, smashing her fist into Skywarp's boyish face and bringing her knee up between his legs as Barricade slammed Thundercracker against the wall. "Just for that, you can clean all the blood off the floor by yourself Cade"

Barricade grunted softly, as the sound of a gun going off echoed through the room. Terror filled Irene as his eyes widened with pain and he dropped Thundercracker, sliding to the floor. Screaming she charged the scrawny black haired freak that had shot Cade.

She had almost reached him when the gun went off again. Her body instantly went numb, her vision dimming as she struggled to drag herself to her feet. There was no way she was going down until that son of a bitch was dead. No way. She just had to figure out how to make her body obey her.

The last thing Irene heard was the sound of Starscream yelling at his brothers.


	12. Chapter 12

**Adult Content Warning: This chapter contains implications of rape. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. **

**Starscream is back and he brought his brothers with him. No one is dead. Yes this is relevant. Because... They are going to be saved! By... dum dum dum... Cue James Bond Theme Song. Later! Not this chapter! I have to mess with Ratchet and set up this whole other thing first... Yeah. Ok. For those of you that don't know who Soundwave is, he's a mind reader/telepathic. It's said he has mind control abilities... He is known for being emotionless and cruel. But then... He became human. **

"Sam... I want to bond with you."

Sam looked up from where he was planting kisses along Bee's slightly bulging abdomen. "What?"

Bumblebee smiled and slid open her chest casing, revealing the most beautiful thing Sam had ever seen. It glimmered like a diamond in the sun, pulsing soft blue light that sparkled and shimmered like a star.

"Bee...Is that..."

Bumblebee nodded, gently taking his hand in hers. "My spark Sam. I want to join it with yours and become your bonded..."

Staring in awe, he gently reached out, stroking it with a finger tip, blue whisps of energy sending tingles through his hand. A strained moan from Bumblebee made him pull back in alarm.

"Oh my god BEE! BEE I'M SO SORRY! I...Oh god I didn't mean to hurt you..."

Bumblebee chuckled softly, shuddering and met his optics with an amused smirk. "Sam... I am not... In pain...Let me show you..."

Sam shuddered as she gently ran her fingertips along the seam in his chest armor, sending waves of pleasure through his entire body. He gasped as his armor parted slightly on its own, a pressure forming between his legs that wasn't unlike human arousal. "B...Bee...What..."

Bumblebee kissed him, stroking that same seam again. This time Sam couldn't control himself at all, slumping against her as he was overwhelmed by sensation, every part of him alive and reaching for the beautiful being in his arms. To his surprise, Bee pulled back, letting his tormented body calm.

"Sam. If we bond. We will be connected for as long as we both live. We will feel each other's pain, emotion and... death. There is no way to undo it. Are you certain this is what you want?"

Sam thought about it only for a moment before nodding. There was no doubt in his mind. He wanted Bee. "I love you Bee..."

At that moment, Bee slammed her spark against his own and the world disappeared in a shower of bright blue pleasure.

Skywarp's idea of fun was nothing new to Rachel. She had repaired the battered remains of his favorite form of torture many times. However, experiencing it for herself, was quite a different matter. Try as she might, when Skywarp ripped open her shirt, she couldn't hide her building terror.

Skywarp stopped, sneering at her.

"Aw, is the little medic afraid?."

"I can't help it Warp. Your simply so ugly it's scary."

She winced as he backhanded her, blood trickling from her nose.

When he kissed her, she sunk her teeth into his tongue, biting as hard as she could. His scream of pain and the metalic taste of his blood made her smile a little less forced as he stumbled backwards. There was a sound from the door way.

She lifted her head as he gripped his mouth, blood gushing from between his fingers. Her eyes locked onto those of the tall, almost beautiful man standing behind the swearing Skywarp without a sound. He was slender, his skin had a bronze glow. Primus, a decepticon that looked like Johnny Depp... Long black hair was pulled back in a pony tail, leaving a chiseled, smooth, perfect face, the beautiful, sculpture like lips set in an emotionless line.

Those eyes. She couldn't look away from those haunted purple eyes. They seemed to pin her to the wall and cut through every fiber of her being. The moment he spoke, she knew exactly who he was. That chilling monotone could only belong to one decepticon in existance.

"Explanation, requested."

Skywarp looked up, scowling and grabbed Rachel's right breast, fondling it so roughly she had to bite her tongue to keep from gasping in pain. "It's called Rape frag-head. It's were I torture this femme by forcing her to interface against her will. Now go the slag away, I'm busy."

"Actions, not acceptable."

Rachel kept her face blank, watching the exchange between the communications officer and the seeker. Skywarp grinned.

"What's the matter? You wanna go first?"

To Rachel's utter amazement Soundwave actually smiled.

Skywarp stiffened, then slowly turned towards her, his face blank as he carefully pulled her shirt back together so it covered her exposed cleavage. "I apologize for insulting you in such a manner. It will not happen again."

Rachel watched with wide eyes as the seeker turned on his heel and methodically walked out of the room.

"Why..."

Soundwave locked the door and stepped closer, regarding her in silence for a moment. "Rape deemed dishonorable. I require assistance."

Rachel blinked, taken by surprise. He wanted her to help him? This night was getting better by the minute.

"You stopped Skywarp because you need help?"

Soundwave stared at the floor. If she didn't know better, Rachel would almost think he was ashamed. Something was very wrong here.

"Negative. I stopped Skywarp because his actions were dishonorable. I require your assistance. We have determined the way to return to our former selves is to do the will of the All Spark."

"Being human doesn't suit you?"

He raised his head, the haunted expression growing. "You do not understand. I was not designed to cope with emotion... I... I cannot..."

Rachel simply stared in awe, utterly speechless as tears began to stream down Soundwave's cheeks and for the first time ever, he sounded like something other then a sparkless machine.

"I removed my emotion processor when I was a youngling. It interfered with my abilities, because I was able to feel not only my own pain, but the pain of all those around me. It is overwhelming."

"I see."

"Starscream has given the order to impregnate you by any means necessary. They intend to take turns with you until you conceive, with no regard for your personal well being or health. Assist me in regaining my Cybertronian form and I will see that you are treated with honor, respect and whatever kindness I am able to offer you."

"So, your still going to rape me, but your going to be respectful about it?"

To her surprise, Soundwave sighed, then reached up and undid her bonds, gently catching her as her legs refused her hold her. "Negative. I am going to attempt to convense you to mate with me of your own free will."

Rachel was surprised to discover she didn't find his touch repulsive. What the slag was wrong with her?Snapping out of it, she tried to run, finding to her dismay that she simply didn't have the strength. She swung her fist at his face, snarling as he dodged.

He smirked, effortlessly binding her hands and feet and throwing her unceremoniously over his shoulder, ignoring the fact that she was cussing like a sailor on crack as he carried her with surprising gentleness down the hallway towards his room.

In a room across the base, Starscream sneered at Skywarp, who was having his tongue stitched back together by an irate government agent. Oh yes. Everything was going better then expected. The stupid human had a brilliant plan really. Help the decepticon's kidnap the autobots, rape them so they all returned to their original forms, so that he could sweep in and be a hero, causing her to fall in love with him. The decepticons would get the remaining autobots and he would have his woman.

What Dr. Maxwell Sharp didn't know, was that Starscream planned on killing him the moment he got his body back.


End file.
